


Dream

by orphan_account



Category: directioners
Genre: one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dream

Pathetic.The fattest boy in the tenth grade,he hadn't had one good friend in four years spent most of his time in the library with a tube of pringles.Yet he was the best player on the varsity football team,he could catch a ball he couldn't even see.But that didn't stop the entire senior class from busting his balls.So he quit and nobody even cared the team was more than happy to get rid of Barney,they figured he was a dime a dozen.It really didn't matter Coach Macky didn't make him get back on the team,nobody cared that he was gone,or at least that's what he thought.Niall Horan cared he went to every single game just to see the boy in tights running around the field they didn't even know eachother's name.Not until Niall joined the book club so he'd have something to brag about on college applications.He couldn't stop staring at him.That day Niall learned his name...Liam.They found themselves together on a project about what else Sexual Attraction.Liam caught himself lost in Nialls eyes,they kissed...twice.Liam wasn't alone anymore,Niall didn't have to sit in stands alone.


End file.
